The GoM Boys
by Katsuyne-Kazunami
Summary: Anko was forcefully dragged into the all boys group concert, the GoM!Popular to the girls. What happens when an event occurs and she starts to fall in love! Anko has an amazing voice and extreme skills,but she won't sing infront of other people. Will falling in love change that? Or make it worse? Then a tragedy happens!Read to find the answers to these questions!
1. Chapter 1 Annoying Boys!

Another story...yay...okay...let's start...okay...mm...

Disclaimer:The songs, and original characters aren't mine...they belong to their rightful owners...

* * *

Anko's P.O.V.

* * *

"The concert's going to start soon!"

"I'm so excited!"

"I can't wait!"

"Kise-kun is so cute!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Shhh it's starting!"There were whispers throughout the crowd.

"Anko-chan you look so bored."My friend,Hina said looking at me.

"I'm not into these type of concerts.I don't even like this group!And I wanted to go home so I can change out of these damn uniforms!"My friend Hina,had dragged me to "Generation of Miracles" concert,a group of 6 boys that all boys band your asking about my uniform? Well since I enrolled late,the only skirt that was left was a short,SHORT skirt,that almost NO girl would wear. The "average" girls wore,normal skirts, the "girly or popular girl" wore a short skirt,the "tomboys" wore a skirt that's right above the knee,well apparently she WAS going to get a boy's uniform,but they got the order wrong...so she got stuck with a short skirt and long sleeved shirt,which the atleast got sighed.

"Can I go?"Anko asks Hina,she doesn't know HOW or WHY Hina was her bestfriend,Hina wasn't an EXTREME girly-girl,but still...it was just weird...

"No,you will stay and watch."Hina said. Music started to play and girls started to scream.

~GOD THIS IS KILLING ME!~I thought.

**This is from Uta no prince-sama, the song is Maji love 1000% some lyrics are changed though.**

**All:My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!**

**Kagami:Are you ready?**  
**Atsushi:Are you ready?**  
**Kise:Are you ready?**

**Aomine:Are you ready?**  
**Midorima:Are you ready?**  
**Akashi:Are you ready?**

**All:Come! Let's sing!**  
**Let's sing our dream! (Let's shout!)**  
**Let's sing into the sky! (Let's go!)**  
**Let's make it into an unbelievable story!**  
**Let me sketch the map of my future (Yes,Yes) together with you.**  
**This is a revolution. (We are)**  
**Let's go. (Generation of Miracles)  
I'll change our love into the star.  
Check it out!**

A boy with blue eyes and hair appear in front of the team...Tetsuya...

**Kagami:My chest is almost too small for my beating heart.  
Aomine and Tetsuya:Uh baby. The impulse of love is becoming overbearing.  
Aomine and Kagami:Which one do you pick, Princess?  
All:This 1000% LOVE will surely make you go crazy.**

I blink and Tetsuya is gone...

**Midorima:For some reason,  
****Atsushi:my hear, **(Tetsuya appears next to Atsushi,pointing at his heart)  
**Midorima and Tetsuya:satiated  
****Atsushi:by you, **(Tetsuya points at the crowd making them scream)  
**Midorima:is making a ruckus.  
****Atsushi and Midorima: It's making an incredible RAVE. **

Tetsuya appears next to Kise and Akashi.

**Kise: With the two of us, we will weave. **(Tetsuya disappears)  
**Akashi:A constellation that's not yet in sight.  
****Kise:Rather than a kiss, **(Tetsuya appears and blows a kiss at the crowd,making the crowd go wild.)  
**Akashi and Tetsuya:Let's Create a world  
****Kise and AkashiL with our amazing song.**

**All:Come! Let's Dance!  
Let's dance our dream. (Let's shout!)  
Let's dance to the sky. (Let's go.)  
There's no such think as overdoing it.  
Are you prepared?OK?**

**It's a special life (Yes x2)  
that we can only have once.  
This cannot be found (We are)  
in any textbook. (Generation of Miracles)  
I'll change our love into the star.  
Check it out!**

**Tetsuya:Tonight,the LOVE between the of us  
**

**All:reaches 1000%!**

The lights go out and it comes back on,a light flashes on me.

"Eh?"I said surprised.

"At the end of every concert they pick a person to come up on stage."Hina says.

~You could've told me sooner...~I thought sighing.

"Oi. Generation of Magic or something...sorry I'm not intrested in this type of things,so why don't you take my friend Hina over here,who's dying to come on stage."I say grabbing Hina,the people had backed away from to give me room.

"What's your name?"A voice girls make room for the boys to was... Ryota Kise.

"I have no intention in telling you."I say.

"She's Anko."Hina says.

~HINA!~I thought

"Well then Anko-chan."Another voice booms,it was Kagami.

"You can't decline the invitation."Tetsuya who had appeared in front me said.

"AH!When did you get don't scare the crap out of me like that."I said,my heart was pounding,he seriously scared the crap out of me. Then someone took my hand,it was Akashi,he lead me to the stage,well dragged me there. Then on our way,someone else took me from Akashi and put me on his shoulder,it was Aomine.

"Put me down!"I say.

"No girl ever acts like this...most would be excited..."Midorima says walking besides Aomine.I sighed. I got off Aomine,got Hina and pushed her to the boys.

"I'll be going now."I say walking away and out the building.

~Just because girls would die for them DOES NOT mean I would do that...I hate cocky boys like them.~ I thought.

"Oh I forgot."I say walking back in the building.

"Oh you've missed me already.I knew you couldn't resist me."Kise says,and spreads his arm open. I ignore him and walk up to Hina.

"Hey you know where my bag is?"I ask her.

"Oh here."She says giving me my bag.

"Thank you."I say walking back out.I put on headphones and start to play a calming music.I go home and put my things away. Tomorrow was the first day of school. We just went to school today to get our uniform, the classes we're in and get enrolled in. Teiko Middle School was the one me and Hina decided to join. I took off the uniform and put on a white spaghetti strapped shirt and a black jacket,with a hoodie,and then some random black pants with a black shoes that had white laces. It's not like I was obsessed with black,but I don't like to stand out in a crowd. I got my phone,got headphones and put music on. I walked outside.

"I'm going out for a bit mom!"I yell as I close the door. I walk back to where the concert was held, surely it had ,I saw a huge crowd walk out of the front door.I put on my hoodie,put away my phone and walked to the back door. I open the door to the back door and walk in,taking off my hoodie.

~Okay now to look for him...~I thought as I walked aimlessly.

"Come back 'll get your voice trained."I heard a voice say.

"Yes,thank you Aida-san."It was Hina,she closes the door. I hide before she could see me.

"Kise-kun are you going to go soon?"She asks as Kise walks out of his room.

"I wish I could Hina-chan,but I can't."He says laughs looking at him.I silently walk away,leading to the stage. I naturally have the talent to walk silently,sometimes I do it unintentionally,enough about that..

"So big..."I voice echoes throughout the room.I take deep breaths and close my eyes.

**This song is from the anime "Angel Beats".The song is Ichiban no Takaramono (Yui's final version)**

**If we see each other's face,**

**we always fight.**

**That's a good memory too.**

**You taught me that**

**I'm not afraid anymore.**

**No matter what impairment I may have,**

**I can grasp happiness.**

**That's why...**

**Even if I'm alone,I'll go,**

**even if it's difficult.**

**I will definitely bring**

**the dream I had with you.**

**I'm glad it was with you,**

**and nobody else.**

**But when I woke up in the morning,**

**you weren't there.**

**I always felt that we could play forever.**  
**But I know that's just what I believed.**  
**I don't regret that I was born anymore.**  
**Like the end of a festival,it's lonely,but we have to move on.**

**I'll go anywhere, you know that.**  
**I'll show you that I can grant your dream of happiness.**  
**Even if I'm separated from you, no matter how far,**  
**I'll be born with the new morning.**

**I'll go by myself, even if I want to die,**  
**I can hear your voice; I mustn't die.**  
**Even if it looks painful, even if I'm crying in sadness,**  
**Deep in my heart I feel your warmth.**

**Time changed as it ebbed and flowed.**  
**I can't remember what happened anymore but,**  
**If I try and close my eyes I can hear someone's laughter.**  
**Somehow that's now my most precious treasure.**

A felt something wet slip down my cheeks.

~Eh?I'm crying...~I thought as I wiped away the tears.

"You have a nice voice..."I heard a voice say.

"..."I remained silent.

~I guess I got lost in singing...~I thought. I jumped off the stage and ran towards the exit.

"Oh wait!"He yells running after me.I open the door and run in the crowd.I look back and see the door closed. It seems he had stopped trying to find me. I sigh In relief and walk back home.

**The Next Day**

"Hey sis your gonna be late!"I hear a voice say.

"Uhh leave me alone..."I groan.

"It's fine Yui.I'll wake Anko up."Another voice say.

"HEY ANKO! YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"He yells.

"Shad up!"I say throwing a pillow at him and covering myself with my cover.

"If that's how you wanna play..."He takes my cover away. I can feel hand on my stomach,lifting up my shirt. My eyes shoot open. I start to blush like crazy. Hikaru get's off me and exits my room.

"I'll wake you up everyday like that if I have to."He says and gives me a wink.

"Baka..."I say as he walks away.I look at the clock...

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!"I yell. I put on my uniform,tie my hair up and get my bag.

"Hey what about your lunch sis?"Yui asks as he walks out.

"I have a plan,so it's fine...I'VE GOTTA RUN!"I say.I put my shoes in my bag and put on my rollerblades.

"Let's go."Hikaru says,he also had his rollerblades on.

"Shut up." I say. I jump up and I make a dash. I jump over a cat who was peacefully sleeping, while Hikaru kinda walks over it,without hurting it. Leaves from Sakura tree's were falling.

"I'm going this way." Hikaru says taking a turn.

"OKAY! Meet you at school!" I yell. A tall,boy with dark blue hair that's short and dark blue eyes comes into sight.

"Hey move."I say,I was going so fast I couldn't stop.

"Huh?" He looks at me. I trip on a rock and fall on him.

"Shit I'm gonna be late for school."I say groaning.

"Sorry about that." I say trying to get up,but with my rollerblades on,I'm not very balanced so I ended up falling back on him.

"Hehe...sorry."I say rolling off him.

"It's fine." He says standing up and helping me up.

"I have to go." I say thanking him then go back to dashing at full speed. As I was dashing a blonde with yellow eyes was turning. I groaned.

"Well,whatever." I said.I jumped over him and landed safely, still going at full speed. I noticed how surprise he was.

"Hehe sorry I'm in a rush!" I yell as I dashed off.

"Oh the stairs."I say as I see the school and the stairs.

"Heh,this'll be a breeze." I say. I go faster by the second the jump on the ramp and jump off when it ends. I continue rollerblading and see the school door,it was closed then a person opened it.

"Okay!"I say as I go even faster. Right before the door closes I go past it,in the school.

"Okay let's go to class."I say taking a turn. I almost smashed right into the wall as I took the turn.

"Oh...HEY! Leave the door open Hina!" I say as I saw Hina.

"A-Anko?!"She says running in and getting out of the way. I start slowing down,barely able to make my turn, not passing the door.

"Ahhh I can't stop!" I yell. I smashed right into the wall.

"Oh...I think I'm gonna die." I say.

"Are you alright?" A boy with light blue hair and eyes help me up.

"Haha yeah. Thanks."I say.

"You should be more careful."He says.

"Hehe I'll try."I roll to the back of the class and sit down next to the window on the very back, and take off my rollerblades.

"Eh...where's my bag..." I say as I notice that I don't have my bag.

"I have my shoes in my bag..."I say.

"You're worried about that?! What about your text book's and your pencils!"Hina says.

"Oh...your right.."I say and Hina sweat-drops. I sigh, then my stomach rumbles, my face falls on my desk.

"I'm dying..."I groan. The classroom door slides open.

"Ano..is this anyone's bag?"A boy said in annoyance. The boy from earlier that I had fallen onto. My face looks at him and I start to smilel.

"MY BAG!" I yell. I started running, on desks and tackled the boy. I heard him groan in pain.

"Thank you!" I say taking my bag.

_WOOHOO! FOOOOOOOD! _I thought smiling from ear to ear.

"You saved my life. I thought I was gonna die of starvations." I say then I look at him. He was laying there staring at me... I was sitting on his lap so he couldn't get up. I blushed.

"Hahaha...sorry." I say getting off him and sticking my tongue out, I helped him up.

"And sorry about earlier...and sorry about just leaving you there without giving a proper apology."I say laughing.

"It's fine..."He says walking off.

"Oh hey what's your name?" I ask him. He stops and turns around.

"Dai Aomi." He replies.

"Nice to meet ya Aomi-san. I'm Annie Sayo. My friends call me Anko. Here ya go." I say giving him a bento.

"Eh? What's this for?"He asks.

"As an apology and a thanks you can have lunch. Besides I planned to make more lunch anyways so it's fine." I say smiling at him. He walks away,but I SWEAR I saw him smile and a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Ano...Thanks..."He whispers only for me to hear before he walks away. I walk back to class, and went to my desk and put on my shoes. Then I open my bag and take out a bento.

"You have another bento?" The boy with light blue eyes and hair ask.

"Yup,the one I gave to Aomi was my lunch,this is my breakfast."I answer eating my food in a flash.

"Oh that was good. " I say putting the bento away.

"Ehh you're finished already?!" One of my classmates say.

"Eh? I was hungry...I can't wait until lunch." I say. The door slams open, everyone looks to see who it is.

"Oi! Tetsu have you seen that damn Aomi?!" A red-head barged in yelling.

"Oh...he walked away not that long ago." The boy said.

_So that's his name... _I thought looking at his light blue hair and eyes.

"Eh?! Why didn't you stop him?! Ahh." The red-head says holding his head. He runs out the class and goes running away.

"I wonder why the sensei aren't here yet." I say wondering.

"EH? You didn't know?" Hina says looking at me.

"Didn't know what?" I ask.

"The sensei's don't get here on the first day until after school." Tetsu says.

'EHH?! I could've slept in!" I yell holding my head.

"On the first day everyone gets to know each other, however we are to stay inside the campus." One of my classmates say.

"Well then I'll go to the roof and take a nap." I say leaving the class, bringing my bag with me.

"Oh it's the cutie." I hear a voice say as I walk out. I turn to see who called me cutie.

"Ano...who are you?" I ask.

"Ehh?! You forgot about me already? You hurt my feelings." He says putting his hand to where his heart is and clutches it. I sweat-drop.

"Ano... I'm pretty tired so I'll be going now." I say walking away.

"Oh wait!" He says running to keep up with me.

"You're the one with rollerblades and blue striped panties on that jump over me right?" He asks. I stop walking.

"Girls wear some crazy things these past da-" Before he could finish I kick his face and yell.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" I yell. He hold his nose and looks at me.

"Ehh you know that hurts." He says rubbing his nose. Class doors slide open to see what was going on.

"What was that?"

"Hey isn't that your sister?"

"Eh no way!"

"Well both of them have black hair.

"Baka there's a lot of people that have black hair!"

"Well she has brown eyes while Hika-kun has dark blue though." Some girls were whispering in the crowd.

"Oh. Anko-nii is that you?" A familiar voice says.

"Oh Hikaru. Did you give Yui his bento?" I ask.

"Eh?! I thought you gave it to him!" He says.

"BAKA!" I yell.

"Well here's my spare breakfast. Go give it to him. Unless you wanna go back home and get his lunch and breakfast." I tell him.

"N-No this is good." He answers.

"Sorry girl's I'll be back before lunch." He turns around and winks at the girls. I roll my eyes and kick his back.

"Stop flirting you little pervert. Now hurry up and go to Yui." I say before walking up the flight of stairs, leading to the school roof.

"Hey wait for me!" The boy that I had kicked in the face was following me. I close the door and lock it before he comes. He bangs on the door,but stops and sighs.

"No girl's ever rejected me before." He says walking back down the stairs.

"Finally... some peace... people can be a pain in the ass sometimes." I say, stopping my "innocent" act. I sigh. I sit on the edge of the roof. I put down my bag and take a piece of paper out. I start to write music notes on it. Making my own music was a hobby was mine.

"I wonder if Kyoto Gaidai Nishi Middle has any music departments..." I ask. Kyoto Gaidai Nishi had a middle AND high school.

"Well ofcourse it does,duh." I say hitting myself on the head. It was a private school,made for music. If you went to some other private school then you were advanced and were able to get started on your career sooner. It was a private music school after all. Groups such as Generation of Miracles,or the Generation of SPECIAL Miracles came to popular private music schools. Although you might not know it, they're attending the same school as you. They're just hidden in the crowd of students. Sometimes students that have so much potential hide their talent though...atleast that's what I do. I never chose to go to a music private school, my mom and dad are famous though,so me, Yui and Hikaru had no choice to go to a music private school. My mom Hanami Sayomi a singer with amazing voice. And my father Hatori Sayomi,also a singer with great voice. Both of them are in a band,called "Blazing Generations". A very famous group, they go to world tours. The band has 4 members,my mom and dad with another guy and girl. If I remember correctly all four of them were good friends in middle. All four of them also went to Kyoto Gaidai Nishi Middle too.

"Perfect." I say looking at the music I had just made.

"What should I do..." I thought after putting the sheet of music away. Then I had a flash back of yesterday.

**"You have a nice voice..." A gentle voice says. I had remained silent. I jumped off the stage and ran out of the building.**

**"Oh wait!" The voice says running after me. I had blended in the crowd so after searching he had given up and went back in the building.**

" I don't think I had my contacts at that time..." I said. My natural eye color is red. I am the only one in my family that had red eyes,so no one else knows except for my mom and dad. I wore green eye contacts to make my eyes brown. I sighed. I decided to draw,me jumping off the stage and a boy going after me. After awhile of drawing the school bell rang, for lunch. I put away my drawing and left my bag there. I ran downstairs and went in my classroom, put on my rollerblades and slowly skated out of the school. Everyone was outside having lunch,laughing, talking and smiling. I skated out of the campus and went in a convince store. I bought the simple things to make lunch. I dashed out the convince store and in 10 minutes I was back in the school, I went back in the classroom, and put on my shoes. I grabbed the bag of ingredients and walked in the school's kitchen.

"Big as always." I said. The kitchen was used for cooking class, no one was in here most of the time. Like I thought... no was in here. I grabbed some pans and put on the fire. Lunch time in this school lasts 2 hours, way longer than any other school. I started to cook my lunch,which SHOULD take 20 minutes or so, but it was a big lunch. I got bored as I cooked so I put on a jacket and the hoodie, just in case someone heard me singing again. I took off my contacts which was bothering me again and put it in my pocket. At first I started to hum.

**Reboot from Vocaloid. Zimi,Luka and Miku's version.**

**Mada sukoshi kurai heya mahoutsukai ga orite (Into that still dim room, a magician descended)**

**"Sayonara" to dake tsugeta (Only to say goodbye)**

**Kisetsu no nai hibi ga kasanari hajumeta toki o ( The moment where these season-less, colorless days began to pile up,)**

"OH IT'S YOU FROM YESTERDAY!" A voice echoes in the room. I turn of the fires and lower my hoodie looking at the person.

"You have the wrong person.." I say.

"Nope, I remember those red eyes of yours, and that voice of yours." The boy says.

"And exactly who are you?" I ask.

"I'm-" He starts off but get's hit by a certain red-head. As those two argue I took my now finished lunch and eat it on a plate.

"Oi! Have you seen Aomine?" The red-head asks.

"No! Now get off me!" He replies.

"I smell delicious food..." A purple-headed boy says walking in.

"Oi! What's with all the ruckus." A blonde says walking in.

"Shut up. I can hear you all the way from the roof." Another boy walks in.

"What's everyone doing here?" A green haired boy walks in. Then a boy with baby blue hair and eyes appear.

"What's happening?" He asks.

"When did you get here?!" The red-head asks.

"I was here the whole time." He replies. I snap my fingers, everyone's attention on me.

"You're The Generation of Miracles." I say. The door closes.

"N-No we're not!" The red-head says, all seven of them were sweat-dropping.

"Oh?...Ryota Kise, Shintaro Midorima, Daiki Aomine, Atsushi Murasakibara, Seijuro Akashi, Tetsuya Kuroko and Kagami Taiga." I say pointing at each one, then I continue eating my food. Each one would sweat-drop when I pointed at each one.

"Seijuro Akashi...you have heard of my singing twice now correct?" I ask him. He nods in response.

"You would make a good singer in GoM or GoSP." He says. I smile in response.

"Thank you...but just because my father and mother are famous doesn't mean I intend to follow in their footsteps." I say with a harsh voice, and a cold glare.

"Who are you?" Kagami asks.

"I'm a student here...try finding me. Although it's not easy..." I say.

"...can I have your food?" Atsushi asks.

"Sure..." I say giving him the rest of the lunch.

"Well see ya later." I say.

"Oi wait!" Kagami yells as I walk out of the room,using the other exit. I sigh and go back to the roof, I take off my jacket and put my contacts back on. I grab my bag and leave. As I walk down the stairs I pass by Aomine. I walk outside and I head towards the gate.

"Hi Anko! I've been looking for you." Hina says running up to me.

"Sorry Hina,but I'm going home." I say.

"Eh why? Come on we're about to have a contest!" She says.

"I'm not interested." I say. She pouts.

"Come on! The boys keep saying that girls can't play sports!" She says.

"What sport is it?" I ask.

"...Soccer against Kise and then they want someone to play Basketball too." She says smiling.

"...I'm still not gonna play." I say continuing to walk.

"Oh come on Anko,why won't you play?" A blonde asks me.

"You scared to lose?" He asks.

"Nope...it's because if I play you'll bawl out crying..." I say turning to look at him...The whole Generation of Miracles were there. Kise was giving me a glare while the others were holding back their laugh.

"Why you little-" He says.

"Oi,oi Anko, don't start getting cocky now." A familiar voice says.

"Hikaru... don't start... you know I've kicked your ass in more than one sport." I say looking at him. He sweat-drops.

"Anko! Fix your language!" Hina says. I look at Hina.

"You're not my mother... I don't even know why we were friends in the first place." I say walking away.

"Oi! Anko!" Hikaru yells. I ignore him and continue to walk home.

(Hikaru's P.O.V)

I sigh as Anko walks away.

"What's her problem?" Kagami asks.

"...she's just not in the mood." I answer. I look at Hina who seems shocked at what Anko says.

"But I think she's crossed the line the time..." I say.

"I'm going after her..." Aomine says.

"Eh?" Kise says staring at Aomine who goes running after Anko.

"...Oh...that's right I remember now!" I say snapping my finger.

"What?" Hina asks me.

"You remember Yuki right Hina?" I ask Hina and she nods.

"Yuki,Anko and Nami were very good childhood friends." I say. They were listening closely.

"Well both of them liked Yuki,and it was around a month ago that Nami died..."I say.

"Yuki went back to New York,because apparently he was there for Nami only. Anko found out and she locked herself in her room for about 5 weeks. We haven't had contact with Yuki since then...oh and Yuki and Anko were dating...well Yuki left Anko for Nami." I said explaining.

"It's best to leave her alone if that's the case." Tetsuya says. Everyone nods.

_Anko you owe for this... _I thought. That wasn't the real reason she was in a mad mood.

( Back to Anko)

I sit on the swing. I was at the park. I dial my mom's phone number.

"Ano...hi mom..." I say as she answers.

"Hi Anko! How are you?" She asks me in a cheerful voice.

"I'm fine..." I answer.

"So why're you calling?" She asks.

"Um mom...you didn't come home today..." I said.

"I don't think I remember saying I'd come home today Annie." She says.

"O-Oh really? Sorry I must've been confused." I said.

"Haha that's fine Annie. Well why don't you say hi to your dad for me? We're kinda doing individual concerts right now. Oh I gotta go! Bye Annie!" She hangs up.

"She forgot.." I say.

"Well I'll call dad then..." I dial his number and he picks up.

" Oh what's up little Anko, which makes me go K-O!" He says. I laugh.

"Hey otosan!"I say.

"Oh Annie my little Anko, it's your birthday today!" He says. I smile.

"Yup!"I answer.

"Oh there you are!" He says.

"Eh what?" I say confused, then I'm picked up by strong arms and lifted in the air.

"OTOSAN!" I say smiling. It really was him! His Black,spiked hair and baby blue eyes.

"Hello Anko, my little K-O!' He says giving me a hug. Did I mention that Hikaru got his white hair color from my mother?

"Happy Birthday my little girl..." He says.

"You remembered! You remembered! You really did!" I say, I hold back the urge to cry.

"Oh...did your mom forget again?" He says putting me down. I nod.

"Oh...Annie she's just so busy...she never meant to.." He says patting my head.

"I-I know..." I say.

"Oh here's your present!" He says.

"Eh? I don't need presents." I say.

"Oh come on,here I got a bunch." He says. Then boxes and boxes of presents fall from the sky.

"Ehh!?" I say. My dad got hit in the head with a present.

"Ah,I'm dead." He says falling to the floor and pretending to be dead. I laugh, pointing at him.

"Okay open them." He says sitting up, I sit in front of him and open a box. It was a baseball bat.

"A bat for my little Anko to make boys go K-O!" He says. I laugh again.

"Thanks otosan! Now I can kill Hikaru." I say. He laughs.

"How's the other two doing?" He asks me.

"Oh they're doing great! Hikaru woke me up by trying to take off my shirt this morning." I said.

"Haha he hasn't changed. Flirting with girls as always." He says.

"Oh and Yui's doing great! He got the best singer in his class!" I say.

"Oh he's got my voice, mwhahaha I have the best voice!" He says. I laughed.

"Have you been singing lately?" He asks me.

"Well yes,but not in front of anyone...and I sang two times, both times people heard me BUT I got away without anyone knowing." I say.

"Annie you know you're gonna have to sing in front of everyone soon." He says. I nod.

"I know...ano...otosan..." I say.

"Hai?"

"...let's go back to the house...people are staring with all these boxes around us." I say sweat-dropping. He gasps. He takes out a mustache,sun glasses and hat out of literally nowhere and put them on.

"Now no one will know who I am...I am an undercovered agent from the planet Mars!" He says. I laugh cracking up. Then I hit him on the head and said in a mother like voice.

"Now,now stop making a scene and let's go back home young man." I say. We laugh.

"Oh here you can have this." I give a girl a little teddy bear otosan gave me. She had lost her teddy bear.

"R-Really?!" She asks. I nod in response.

"Hai! Now if you exuse me I have to take this young man home." I say taking otosan's ear. All three of us laugh.

"Okay let's go!" I say. We start picking up the boxes on the floor and start to walk home. I spot Hikaru.

"Oh otosan give me the bat." I say putting down the boxes.

"Hai!" He says giving me the metal bat. We were almost home,we were in front of the gate.

"HIIIIKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUU!"I yell charging after him. He looks up from his phone and sweat-drops.

"EHHHH!?" he says barely dodging. Smoke was rising from the floor I had hit. Hikaru gets up and dashes in the house.

"Hahaha! Mission accomplished! The pervert had been locked in the house!" I say.

"Good job agent!" He says giving me a highfive.

"Oh there you are! I finally foun-...ehh?" Aomine was out of breath. Everyone was taking pictures of us on the floor...even otosan,Hikaru and Yui.

"Aomine?" I say.

"Let's go inside and you can introduce your friend to me." Otosan says. We nod.

"Here carry this for me." I say giving him 5 boxes, so I only had to carry 2.

"OI! Hikaru open the door!" I say banging the door.

"Hai,hai just don't try to kill me anymore!" He says opening the giant door.

"O-OTOSAN!" Hikaru says.

"Otosan's here!?" Yui says running up.

"Hai,hai now let me through before the bomb explodes." He says. We walked through the door and put the boxes down.

"So who's this gentlemen? Your new boyfriend?" Otosan says raising his eyebrows up and down.

"N-No!" We say at the same time.

"Oh hoho! Now take care of Annie for me." Otosan puts his hand on Aomine's shoulder and pretends to cry. I blush.

"I'm not dating anyone! Besides I hate those idiotic boys!" I say. Everyone became quiet. Then an explosion happened...an icecream explosion that is...

"Happy Birthday! It's an icecream party! You always loved vanilla icecream." Otosan says. Vanilla was on my face,clothes everything... Aomine,Yui and Hikaru too...but Otosan was literally covered in it.

"Winter's already here? That was fast.' otosan says. Everyone laughs.

"Are you okay Aomine? Sorry about this." I say walking towards him. I slip on icecream and fall on him. The big doors suddenly open.

"Oi! Anybody...home..."A voice says starting to fade.

"K-Kise! I forgot! I invited the Generation of Miracles here..." Hikaru says facepalming.

"Oh hoho it seems Aomine's been attacked by someone." Kise says smirking. The rest of the Generation of Miracles came in staring at me and Aomine. I start to blush. Aomine grabs my shoulders and stands up.

"I-it's not what you th-" He slips and falls on me. I groan from the impact.

"S-Sorry." He says. His face were only inches away from mine.

"I-It's fine." I reply. Tetsuya helps Aomine off of me. I get up and look away,hiding my tomato red face.

"Hikaru call someone to clean this up please..."I say. He smirks and nods. He claps his hands,and thousands of maids and butlers appear.

"Clean this mess up please." Hikaru says.

"Hai,Master Hikaru...and welcome home Master Hatori." The maids and butlers bow.

"I'm home!" He exclaims.

"Please go upstairs while we clean this up.." Hika,one of the butlers says.

"Hai. Come on guys." Hikaru says. Everyone walks up a flight of stairs and we go in a guests room.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I say leaving the room. I walk in my room, hang my bag and wrap myself in a towel. I walk out of my room and in the large bath. I soaked myself in the hot bath. I sigh.

_Finally I'm alo- _

"Hahaha her dad's hilarious!" I heard a voice exclaim. The door opens and closes. I turn around and see Kagami. His face turns red as his hair color.

"Wrong bathroom..." Kagami says trying to walk out. The door wouldn't budge. He bangs on the door.

"HEY! OPEN UP!" He yells.

"Kagami-kun...the room's sound proof." I say.

"Oh..." He stops banging. I hide behind a rock.

"You can come in j-just don't look at me..." I say blushing.

"O-Okay..." He says. He walks in the bath and he turns his back to me...there was an awkward silence.

"Ano...Anko..." Kagami says.

"H-Hai..?" I answer.

* * *

**OKAY! That's chapter one... MWHAAHAHHAA there's romance going on! *squeals* I'm so excited for the next chapter.**

**Hikaru:Ano...aren't you the one that's gonna write it?**

**Well duh. But I don't know what I'm gonna write so I'm excited.**

**Anko: WHY THE HELL IS THIS SHIT HAPPENING TO ME?!**

**Hatori (otosan): My Annie... *sulks in the corner of the room***

**Aomine:...*taking a nap***

**Kagami: SOUNDPROOF?! How long are we gonna be stuck in there?!**

**Kise: When do I get my time to shine?**

**Tetsuya:... I'll get you out of there as soon as I can Anko...**

**Atsushi:...*eating chips*...you know...that...lunch tasted...really...good**

**Shintaro:...**

**Akashi:... I want to be like that with Anko too...**

**Anko: *Blushes***

**Hahaha well I'll be in the next chapter too!**

**Kagami: HEY YOU BETTER GET ME OUT OF THE BATH SOON!**

**Haha shut it Gami-kun! Well Anko won't be the only one getting all the romance *laughs***

**Kise: Will I be getting a romance scene with you?**

**AW HELL NO! Kise you can go to Hina for all I care.**

**Kise:...she has a nice voice...**

**Shintaro: Oi Kazunami,your making the conversation too long.**

**Aw come on Taro-kun *puts my arm around him* lighten up**

**Shintar: *blushes and covers his face with his hands***

**Hahaha! Well see ya'll in the next chapter!**

**Tetsuya:...*puppy dog eyes* Please review.**

**Kagami: YOU BETTER REVIEW! I WANNA GET OUT OF THE BATH SOON!**

**Akashi: Shut up Kagami...**

**Atsushi:...can you give me food?...I ran out**

**Kise: * is sulking***

**Yui and Hikaru: haha come back soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Oka-WAIT WHAT!

**AHHH! I'm sooooo sorry about the mistake I made before! (If you noticed before chapter 2 was a Fairy Tail chapter. Only certain people noticed this.) I only noticed when I saw tartanarmygirl reviewed. Thank you again for that review! And I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE I MADE! I still kinda remember what happened on chapter two,but I think I could make it better than before! So let's get started!**

* * *

**"Ano...Anko..."Kagami says.**

**"H-Hai?"I answer.**

"Have you ever been to America?"He asks. I know he was trying to change the subject to get our minds off of things.

"Yes I have. Actually, I was born in America. I lived there for 7 years where I met some friends then because of certain circumstances I had moved here. My two friends had come with me and I've lived here since then." I answer.

"I see...so you can speak English?"He asks.

"Hai. So you've been to America too?"I ask him.

**"Yes I lived there when I was little and took singing lessons. Then I had moved here."He says switching to English.**

**"I see..."I say.**

**"Hey Anko."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Aren't you that girl that was singing in the school kitchen?"He asked. I smiled.**

**"So you found out. You're not as dense as I thought."I say laughing.**

**"So why are you hiding the fact it's you?"**

**"...I...hate to sing in front of people."I answer.**

**"Why?"He asks me. He looks at me and I could tell he was a bit startled at the look in my eyes. The light in my eyes had disappeared. I noticed him and I smiled.**

**"I just get nervous once in awhile."I say shrugging it off.**

**"So are your eyes really red?"He asked me.**

**"Oh yes they are. But they'll stay red for this month and they'll turn back to their original color." I told him.**

**"So who else knows I'm the singing girl?"I asked him.**

**"Uhh,Midorima knows."He says.**

**"I thought so."I said. Suddenly we heard growling.**

"What's that?"Kagami asks.

"...Kagami-kun...I suggest you run,or hide."I say bluntly.

"Why?"He asks. Then a dog with white fur and red eyes pounces on Kagami.

"Told you."I said.

"Come on Shizu-chan,you should stop that."I say. She barks and walks over to me and licks my cheek. I pet her head and smile. Kagami sits up and quickly backs away.

~He must be scared of dogs.~I thought.

"How'd you get here?"I ask her. She wags her tail then runs out of the bath and barks at a wall.

"Alright,I'm coming. I'm coming."I say standing up. I see Kagami turning his back to me and my cheeks turn a bit pink. I forgot we were in a bath. I walk on the wet floor and as I walked I slipped and screamed out of instinct. I groan from the impact on the floor.

"Are you okay?"Kagami asks helping me up. Then I see his face turning red...very,very red and he looks away. Then I noticed that...my...towel...was...on...the...floor. My face turns even redder than his and I quickly put the towel around me. There was an awkward silence. Then Shizu continues to bark bringing me back to reality.

"I'm coming,I'm coming."I say then walk to the wall. I put my hand out feeling around the wall and suddenly a part of the wall was pushed back.

"It's like a secret door."I say as the wall opens.

"Kagami,come on I found a way out."I said walking in the room. I noticed a walk in closet and walked in. I put on a pair of shorts and a blue shirt that had sleeves reaching your elbow with words in black bold letters saying "Broken once and cried then broken again and I gave up on love.". I throw Kagami a red plain shirt and some red shorts. He caught it and I walked out the closet letting him change. I saw Shizu sleeping on the side of a twin bed.

"I'm hoping there's a way out of this."I said looking around.

"ANKO-SAMA!" A girl with brown hair and green eyes comes out of no where and jumps up,giving me a hug.

"Oh Miyako-chan!Are you here to cook for me?"I ask her.

"Hai!"She says smiling.

"That's very nice of you,but...is there a way out?"I ask her.

"Nope! The only way out is the entrance."She says. I sigh.

"I guess it's okay for now...I am hungry though..."I said and started thinking of fancy tuna. I started to drool.

"Fancy...Tuna..."I say.

"Anko-sama please stop drooling. I will make you fancy tuna,but what about the young man over there?"She asks pointing at Kagami.

"Oh Kagami-kun what would you like to eat?"I ask him as we sit on a table.

"...steak."He answers as his stomach grumbles.

"Hai. Miyako-chan can we have steak fro Kagami-chan please!"I yell in the kitchen.

"Hai!"She answers as she cooks the fancy tuna. I sit back on the chair and sigh.

"I'm dying to eat."I say groaning.

"Here you go Anko-sama,Kagami-sama."Miyako sets the food in front of us.

"Oh you can eat with us Miyako-chan."I say.

"Then can I please taste some of your fancy tuna Anko-sama?"She asks.

"Sure."I say putting some on her plate.

"Itadakimasu!"We say putting our hands together. I start to eat the fancy tuna.

~Oh it's so good. The juicy taste and aroma. The texture. Oh it's cooked perfectly.~I thought as I chewed on it. Miyako giggles.

"Do you like it Anko-sama?"She asks.

"Like? I LOVE IT! Oh it's so delicious."I say smiling.

"Oh it seems I have to go Anko-sama."Miyako says bowing.

"Hai."I say continuing to eat. There's a poof and Miyako suddenly disappears. Kagami sweat-drops.

"Is that normal?"He asks.

"Hai. She always has a flashy way of making an entrance and leaving."I responded. After finishing our dinner. We crawl into the bed and lay down.

"Is it alright...for us to sleep...in the same bed?"Kagami asks.

"I don't mind...I'm just really..sleepy at this.."I drift off to sleep.

**IN THA MORNING**

"So...warm..."I said as I opened my heavy eyelids. I felt someones breath on my neck. A chill ran through my spine. Suddenly a flash suddenly appeared. I screamed...for no reason.

"What?! Did the clocks come back to get revenge?! Are they here to kill me?! I'll protect you!" Kagami says hugging me. There were burst of laughter. It was-

"Hikaru!"I yell shooting up,causing Kagami to fall on the bed. As I was about to go and hit him,I tripped on a dog,not on Shizu,but a smaller dog.

"Look out!"

"She's gonna fall on him!"They all started to call out to someone. Before I could see who it was I feel on him. HARD.

* * *

**Well there we go!**

**Kagami:She...fell...on him...**

**I'm soooo sorry about the mistake again!**

**Anko:I wonder who I fell on...**

**Murasakibara:If you review...I'll share my food with you...**


	3. Chapter 3 GAME OVER!

**HALLO! Here's episode 3!**

**Akashi:She owns none of us. No one owns me or-**

***Pushes Akashi away* Oi,oi don't start your crap. Murasakibara will you do the disclaimers since Akashi *glares at him* won't do it correctly.**

**Murasakibara: Ehh but it's a waist of energy...**

***sighs* Aomine?**

**Aomine: *sighs* Hai...She does not own anything except her OC's and the story plot. *starts to tease me***

**Well there ya have it!...Aomine if you don't stop that I swear-**

* * *

**Anko had tripped on a dog (since when was he there!?) and had fallen on a certain someone.**

"I swear I'm gonna die because of you people one day..."I say. I look at everyone. Aomine was staring,in shock. Kise was staring, fear in his eyes. Hikaru and Yui was gaping. Murashibara had stopped eating and stared. Midorima was sweat-dropping. And Kagami was staring in fear. Something must've happened... espically since Murashibara had stopped eating then some serious shit had happened. ( Okay that wasn't necessary,but I had to put it there xD)

"Are you okay?" A voice below me asks. I look at him. I find a pair of eyes, one was blazing red and the other twinkling gold.

_AKASHI?!_

"H-Hai..." I reply blushing a bit. Even though most people (almost everyone) describe him as scary, he looked quite handsome. I can see a tint of pink on his cheeks, but it disappeared.

"You should be more careful." He says.

"Hehe. Sorry about that Akashi." I say getting off him. I help him up and Akashi looks at me.

"...Midorima..."He says.

"Hai?"

"Tell Anko what our situation is." He says and walks out of the room.

"Hai." He replies. Everyone else walks out of the room either talking about me and Kagami or them expecting Akashi to kill me. Me and Midorima stayed behind.

"Oh this dog!" I say picking up the dog I tripped on.

"He looks like Tetsuya!"I exclaim.

"He's Tetsuya #2." Midorima says. My eyes were sparkling.

"K-KAWAII!" I say. I hug #2. He licks my cheek which makes me laugh. What I didn't see was Midorima covering the lower part of his face with his hand.

"So what were you supposed to tell me?" I ask him.

"...We will be staying at your house..."He says.

"Oh okay that's perfectly fine." I say petting #2.

"I thought you'd give off a different rea-"

"EHHH!?" I yell out.

(With Hikaru)

"EHHH!?" We all heard...

"HIDE!" Me and Yui yell.

"Eh why?" Kagami asks.

"She found out your all staying here...she's gonna kill us..." Yui says. As me and Yui start to panic, and try to hide everyone.

"Well unless Midorima convinces her with her favorite..."Yui says trailing off.

(Back with Anko)

"So we're gonna have to." Midorima explains.

"No!" I yell.

"I'll buy you anything." He says. My eyes sparkle.

"ANYTHING?!" I ask him. He nods.

"Can you buy me..." I whisper to him. He nods.

"But why do you want me to buy that? You can buy it yourself." He asks.

"...our maids and butlers were ordered not to let me have any..." I say hugging #2 and sulking. A butler walks in. He has green eyes and brown hair with bangs that covered his left eye. I blush a bit seeing him.

"Exuse me milady... please get ready for dinner." My personal butler, Chūjitsuna says.

"Have you told the others?" I ask him keeping my serious face on.

"Hai. I have ordered other maids and butlers to go and announce it to them." He replies.

"Thank you. Oh and... what's for dinner?" I ask him. He smiles.

" We are having a buffet for today to welcome our guests." He replies.

" Can you ask Kushi-san to pick my outfit out?" I ask him. He nods. Midorima walks back to everyone else and I go to my room. Kushi was there. She had blue hair that was up in pig-tails, yellow eyes and blue glasses that wasn't necessary.

"KUSHI-CHAN!" I exclaim giving her a hug.

"Hello Annie."She says smiling.

"Now lets get you all prepped up for dinner." She says. She starts to take my measures.

"So who are our guests?" She asks as she measures me.

"To Generation of Miracles." I reply.

"Eh? They're quite popular, and very handsome." She says giggling.

"Handsome alright...but also annoying,perverted,weird,mean idiots!" I say. She laughs.

"Sounds like SOMEONE has a crush." She sings.

"No I don't!" I say.

"But I do know you still like HIM..."She whispers to me giggling. I blush from the comment,but don't reply.

"Okay,okay. Well I've got just to right outfit for ya." She says digging in my closet.

"Where's otosan?"I ask her.

"He went to a commercial shoot today. He'll be leaving tomorrow though,while your at school." She replies. I sigh.

_So busy...well atleast he came... _I thought spacing out. While I spaced out Kushi had gotten my outfit and dressed me.

"All done!" She sings.

"Eh?" She puts a mirror in front of me. My hair was tied up into a bun and there was a rose in it. My dress was a short black one that reached above my knees and it also had see-through long sleeve. There was a black rope around my waist with a red rose on it. And black high-heels...

"K-Kushi-chan..."

"Hai?"

"W-Why this dress?"

"Because...your eyes are naturally red...so I thought I might match it up with your hair..." She says.

"Oh let's take your contacts off." She says taking them off.

"Hey, I don't wanna go to dinner with red eyes!" I say. She puts my contacts away.

"Nope. You'll go to dinner like this whether you like it or not." She says. I sigh. Even though I was the mistress of this house, I wasn't the type to go all bossy mode on them. I just didn't like it.

"I don't wanna go to dinner anymore!" I whined.

"You must go Anko-chan." A voice says.

"But I don't wanna!" I say staring at Chūjitsuna with my cheeks puffed up. Sometimes my maids and butler would be formal infront of guests,but I told them to not be so formal infront of anyone. After ALOT of argument they finally gave in to my childishness and agreed.

"Now,now we don't wanna arrive at dinner with me carrying You bridal-style now do we?" He asks.

"You wouldn't dare!" I say blushing.

"Are you sure?" He says smiling. They would tease me alot and now that we're like childhood friends, we act like that in front of guests... well except all the other "formal", "rich" and "high-classed" families. Oh and my maids and butlers are either the same age as me or a year or 2 years younger/ older than me.

"Fine...I'll go." I say.

"Anko-niichan it's time for dinner." A maid that was 2 years younger than me,with blonde short hair and yellow eyes says walking in.

"Hai. Thank you Kina-chan." I say smiling at her. She nods and walks away.

"Chūjitsuna-san, please take Annie to dinner." Kushina asks him.

"Hai." He says taking my arm.

"Why thank you Chūji-chan." I say teasing him as we walk down the stairs. He blushes.

"Anko-chan don't call me that." He says flicking my forehead. I giggle and smile at him. As I reached the end of the stairs I saw the GoM. They were all staring at me. Midorima, Kagami, Kise, Murasakibara, Tetsuya,and Aomine were staring at me, all of them had a tint of pink in their cheeks. Akashi was staring, smiling in amusement. Hikaru was smiling at me and Yui was waving his hand at me. I giggled at every ones reaction and waved back to Yui.

"Anko..." Akashi was the first to greet me when I sat down. His expression was back to the bored looking Akashi he was (lol).

"Hello Onee-chan." Yui says.

"Oh I see Kushi-san forced you to take off your contacts." Hikaru says amused. I laughed.

"Well our little games over now... I am the "mysterious" singing girl." I say.

"Ehhhh?!" Kise says suprised.

"You look so delicious." Murasakibara says.

"...so it was you..."Tetsuya says.

" The cookings tasted similiar now that I think about it." Aomine says.

"...You had changed your voice when you talked normally...you hid your idenity very welll." Midorima says.

"You look very pretty..."Kagami says rubbing the back of his head, his cheeks getting redder. His compliment made me blush.

"Thank you..." I say looking away. I saw Chūjitsuna smiling amused, looking at me.

"L-Let's start eating." I say.

"Hai." Everyone replies. We were happily chatting when all hell broke lose...just kidding!

"Ano...onee-san.."Yui says after dinner,while we were still seated.

"Hai?"

"Where is everyone going to sleep?" Yui asks.

"Oh we have spare room guests." Hikaru says.

"Spare? With a house this big wouldn't you have alot of rooms?" Kise asks.

"Oh well since it's such a big mansion, we have maids and butlers live here with us. Most of them have no family so those who do,their family visits once in awhile. And there are so many maids and butlers, they've taken most of the rooms in this house." I explain.

"Annie! The children have come to visit!" Kushi says running up to me.

"Oh really?" I ask her. She nods.

"Bring them into the music room then." I say.

"Hai!" She says.

"Onee-san!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Onii-san!"

"Big brother!"

"Big sister!"

"Yui-san!"

"Anko-san!

"Hika-saaaaannn!" You can hear children yell our names as they run in the room.

"Oh everyones here!" I say happily. They gather around me,Yui and Hikaru. Someone whistles very loudly,making everyone silent. It was Chūjitsuna.

"Can everyone please gather in the music room?" He asks politely.

"Hai!" They all reply.

"Oh let's all play follow the leader on the way." Kushi announces. All the children were excited.

"Okay I'll be the leader!" Kushi says as she marches out of the room,with all the children behind her. I laugh.

"Give them some snacks, and please make Kina-san play the piano as they wait." Yui orders Chūjitsuna. We all have personal maids/butlers but his and Hikaru's were out doing a job for them so they're ordering mine instead...

"Hai." He says.

"Anko-sama...please lead our guests to their rooms,Hikaru-sama and Yui-sama, you may do whatever you want." Chūjitsuna says.

"How come I have too?"I ask him. He smiles at me with 'THOSE eyes, so I just nod my head in response. I sigh.

"Let's go." I say. Before they all started bombing me with questions I start talking.

"Those kids are in high-classed families like us. Most of the time their mothers and fathers are very famous musicians or are in popular,big companies. They go to all around the world tours or go all around the world to do some business and do concerts. Well since they're left at home basically alone,the maids and butlers go on vacation until they come back while the children are with us. Since my maids and butlers are oh so familiar and non-formal like other maids and butlers we've volunteered to take them in. They all go to private schools and when they come back they chose what to do and each maids and butlers are assigned to specific subjects. The ones whose subject weren't chosen at all are to help the others. "I explain. They nod their head, understanding. As I we continue to walk, we keep talking about it.

"Oh we're here." I say as I saw the door to my room,Yui's and Hikaru's including other doors lined up next to ours.

"Okay well this one's Yui's and this one's Hikaru's." I said slapping each door..which wasn't necessary.

"And this one's mine which you aren't aloud to go in." I say walking up to mine. Everyone started to choose which rooms they were in. In this order.

Hikaru, Yui, Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Tetsuya, Kagami, Anko, Akashi and Murasakibara.

Barks were coming from Midorima's room. Kise was bouncing around like a little kid in the room. Aomine burst out of his room and yelled. Kagami was already sleeping with all the noise. I was outside watching with Akashi and Muraskibara was eating snacks in his room. Tetsuya

"MIDORIMA SHUT THAT DAMN DOG UP! KISE STOP ACTING LIKE A DAMN KID AND CALM YOUR ASS DOWN!" Aomine yelled. Then Kagami walked out and started to yell.

" AOMINE SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! WHY DON'T YOU STOP YELLING BEFORE ORDERING OTHERS TO SHUT UP!" Aomine and Kagami started to yell at each other. I remained silent. But the more they yelled the more pi$$ed off I got.

"HEEEEEEYYYYYY!" I screamed. Everyone stopped and looks at me.

"If this noise continues, I don't care whether you're my guests or not I will make you sleep outside, do the dishes from dinner and no breakfast or dinner tomorrow if you don't shut your mouth and go to sleep." I say glaring at them...I was specifcally talking to Aomine and Kagami. Everyone nodded and went back to their room, going back to sleep. I sighed. I looked at Akashi who was still next to me. I can see him covering his mouth and his shoulders shaking.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" I ask him confused. He quietly laughed then looked at me.

"You're like their mother." He says smiling at me. I blushed.

"I wasn't trying to be one, but they started to get on my nerves." I said.

"Anko-sama..." A voice says. I sweat-dropped.

"C-C-Chūjitsuna-kun..."I say turning around and looking at him. He had a smile on but his eyes had anger in them.

"Didn't I tell you to act more lady like..." He started his lecture.

"Now even if your guests are noisy and annoying you,you know better than to treat them like that." He says.

"Ano... it's fine really. Sorry we were so noisy." A voice says laughing. It was Kagami. Chūjitsuna sighed and nodded.

"I understand. But please tell me if this lady is giving you any trouble." Chūjitsuna says picking me up. I puffed up my cheeks, looking away.

"Anko-sama!" A childish voice yells. I was hugged by a boy with black,spiked hair and white eyes. It was Sutā.

"Onee-chan!" Another yells. It was a girl with short black hair and orange-yellowish eyes. Yōchina.

"Suta! Yochina!" I exclaim picking her up.

"Ano...you're in such a pretty dress." Yōchina says with sparkles in her eyes.

"Why thank you." I say smiling.

"Are you going to go on a date with this man?" Sutā asks eyeing Akashi. I blush.

"Does it look that way?" Akashi asks. Sutā and Yochina nods.

"B-But!" Suta says, his cheeks had a tint of pink.

"Y-You can't have Anko-nii!"Yochina finishes for Suta. Suta and Yochina were looking at Akashi with determined eyes.

"And why is that?"Akashi asks smiling.

"B-Because!" Yochina starts off.

"She's gonna marry Yuki-san! She's gonna marry him and then she's gonna be part of our family!" They say at the same time. Akashi looks suprised. I laugh.

"So you can't have her! Yuki's gonna take her back,so you can't steal her!" Yochina says.

"Well then I'll steal her from Yuki when he comes back." Akashi says. Now I was the surprised one.

"Akashi don't give them wrong ideas. No we're not dating. Now let's not keep everyone waiting." I say standing up. Akashi nods and goes back to his room.

"So how long will your father and mother be gone?" I ask them.

"Well...they went to America yesterday." Suta says.

"Yup! And they said they'll come back when Yuki's done with going to school there for this year." Yochina says.

"They also said that they'll bring Yuki back." Suta says.

"I see..." I say. We walk in silent the rest of the way. I was deep in thought.

"Onee-chan!" Yochina yells out.

"Huh?" I come back to reality and meet with a door... Door meet my face,face meet the door. I step back and rub my forehead. Suta and Yochina were giggling. I open the door and the kids there were listening to Kina play the piano,Hikaru was singing and Yui was sitting with the kids. The music dies away after I enter the room, they had just finished a music piece.

"Anko-nii!" The children yelled out. I smiled at them, I was standing in front of the group of children.

"It's nice to see everyone again." I say cheerfully.

"So what would everyone like to do before we all go to bed?" I ask them. They all started to shout out what they wanted to do. I hushed everyone up.

"Anko should sing!" Hikaru and Yui yelled.

_Those little-_

"Anko-chan!Anko-chan!Anko-chan!Anko-chan!Anko-chan!" They all chanted. It was so loud I couldn't hear myself think. I sighed and nodded, making everyone stop chanting.

"Fine..." I say. Everyone cheered.

"We get to hear Anko sing again!" Kise says.

"What're you guys doing here?" I ask. The whole GoM group was there.

"We heard chanting so we came to check what was happening." Tetsuya says. I sigh. Even they were gonna listen now.

"So what should I sing?" I ask them. Yui whispers in my ear and I nod. I smile and prepare to sing the song Yui asked me to do.

**Myself from Full Moon Wa Sagashite (Sad and a good anime. Love it. Recommend it. Made me cry many tears...WAHHHH!)**

**Oh why do I love you so? There's no where for me to go**  
**Drowning in these tears I believed you would see me through**

**As I close my eyes I'm reminded of a time so long ago, Joined as one when our voices harmonized**  
**You and I were closer than can be, living in a blissful dream love was born instantly**

**Who would guess we'd go our separate ways to this day, the pain revealed with all of my fears**  
**Could it be the two of us are both the same?**  
**And we never realized love was right there all along**

**Oh why do I love you so? There's no where for me to go**  
**When I hear your voice ringing in my mind my will's not my own**  
**The words that supported me were yours or were they a dream?**  
**Even though we're far apart I want to know**

**Oh why do I love you so? There's no where for me to go**  
**When I hear your voice ringing in my mind my will's not my own**  
**The words that supported me were yours or were they a dream?**  
**Even though we're far apart I want to know**

**Oh why do you touch me so? Your the only one who gives me hope**  
**Clinging to lonely dreams your voice always will be with me**

I finish the song, my voice ringing in the room.

We continued to talk for a bit when the maids and butlers walked in the room and started to take the children to their room to sleep with them.

Everyone else walks back to their room to take a good nap. After changing I walked outside my small balcony,not able to sleep. I stare at the full moon, shining in the sky.

"You're so far away...even though I try to reach you I can't... then someone will come back and take you away... again..." I sigh and slid in my bed falling asleep.

* * *

**I know it was a short chapter...**

**Wasn't this chapter cheesy...like the other chapters?**

**I wonder who she's gonna end up with... well actually I do know...I've planned to far ahead though...I need to stop thinking sooo far ahead and seriously start writing my ideas down!**

**Updating next week blah,blah...BLAH!**

**Akashi:...Review... *takes scissors out* or I will-**

**OKAY! *takes scissors* No Akashi... How did you get in here? I thought I locked you up before you killed me, because of the "falling on Akashi, blushy wushy" thing...**

**Akashi: *takes another pair of scissors out***

**I challenge you to a duel! With scissors. *Katsu and Akashi get in fighting stances and take out multiple scissors, throwing them at each other and fighting like they're swords.**

**Kise: Go Katsu-san!**

**Midorima:So childish...**

**Aomine: Akashi will win... **

**Tetsuya: I hope Katsu-san doesn't get hurt. *Tetsuya #2 bark, agreeing with Tetsuya #1***

**Murasakibara: Oh this tastes a bit sweet and sour with a bit of bitterness...**

**Kagami: YEAHH!**

**Yui: Go Anko-nii!**

**Hikaru: Go Akashi!**

**Anko: Still asleep in her room**

**Tetsuya: Well anyways. Please Review... * Walks out of screen view with Tetsuya #2 on his head***


End file.
